


Raven this has to stop!

by lolbleachme



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolbleachme/pseuds/lolbleachme
Summary: The night Raven went to Erik's room went little bit diffrently.Based on a fanart I saw, but can't find anymore :(





	Raven this has to stop!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my grammar, english is not my first language. Also I suck at naming things, especially fics.

Erik opened the door to his room. He was already quite tired, so he was relieved that the day was finally over. Except apparently it wasn't. "Well this is a surprise" Erik said with a sarcastic tone while he closed the door. "The nice kind?" Raven questioned from his bed, appearing to be completely naked under the covers.   
””Are you kidding me?”” Erik thought before walking across the room. ”Get out Raven. I want to go to bed. Maybe in a few years” he mumbled. He was getting irritated, he could fall asleep on the spot and there was stupid teenager in his bed. And naked at that! He was kind of wishing he would have left when he had the chance. ”How about now?” seductive voice said from behind him. ”That wasn’t Raven” Erik quickly realised. After turning around, he saw that it definitely wasn’t Raven. Well it was, but she had changed to someone else. She had turned into *gulp* Charles. 

””Fuck”” Erik went still. There she was, in his bed looking like Charles fucking Xavier. The piercing blue eyes looked at him, up and down. She smirked as Erik kept staring the pale skin now exposed for him to see. ”I knew it” she said smugly. ”That’s how you were immune to my charms.” she exclaimed. Erik didn’t know what to say, so he liked both men and women but relationships between men were not accepted. It was like being a mutant, you had to hide. ”Oh it’s fine, I won’t tell anybody” Raven said while turning back into herself.””Grea”t” Erik could think right before she opened her mouth again. ”If” she pointed a finger at him ”you confess to Charles.” ”What? Raven are you crazy?” ”Oh it will be fine, I’m certain he likes you back” She winked. ”I’ll give you, hmmm… one week!” the blue girl giggled as she headed towards the door.  
”You are the devil” Erik spat at her before she left. ”How am I going to sleep now” he sighed.

He didn’t. So around six the german decided to get some coffee from the kitchen. He actually was used to getting up early. It was great since no one else was awake at that time. Erik stared quietly making breakfast for himself. He thought about making some for Charles too, it would be a good way to start explaining the current situation, Raven had put them in. Definitely what he should do, just be a rational adult. It was a good and reasonable plan until he felt someone lean on his back. ””What the…”” Erik froze, whoever it was behind him moaned to his shoulder. After that Erik knew exactly who that was. ”Mmm, smells good. I like a man who can cook” was whispered so gently he almost didn’t hear it. The voice was filled with so much lust and seduction Erik almost fell for it. ”Raven that’s enough” he knew it was her even she was pretending to be Charles. He turned around to see her pouting playfully. It was distracting how detailed her Charles look was. ”First of all Charles is not bold enough to do something like that. Second you should know Charles never wakes up before ten.” She looked dissapointed and amused at the same time, is it possible? ”Fine, you bore” she backed away from the kitchen with her hands up. Erik doubted she would surrender so easy.

Erik was right. The next few days were pure torture. He started getting paranoid about being alone in the mansion, because always, when he thought he was alone there was Raven, looking like Charles. Trying to seduce him. Erik didn’t get what she was after. Did she want him to fuck her, or him to fuck Charles. It was getting way out of hand. At first it was just a comment after comment each more sexual than the previous one. He considered admitting his defeat, but he could manage few more days. There was no way Raven would actually tell anyone he was into Charles. Or would she?

””Two more days”” Erik thought. ””She has said already the most sexual things she probably can, she will quit soon”” he tried to calm himself. He was doing better than he thought he would. He had had sex dreams about Charles before, so he had practice enduring Charles’s charms without getting hard. He heard steps from behind him, mentally preparing himself in case it was Raven. Indeed it was, but this time she didn’t keep her hands to herself. Erik felt a sharp slap against his ass. ”It should be illegal for you to be that hot” she chuckled with Charles voice. The line wasn’t her best, they both knew that, but the unexpected touch got Erik half hard. ””Damn her”” he cursed in his mind. 

It was the last day of the ”one week” Raven had given him to confess his love to Charles. So far he hadn’t done it. Erik was leaning against a desk in his room watching sunset. He heard to door creak and sighed. ”Raven get out, please.” She didn’t, instead she walked up behind him, putting her hands around his waist. ”Well, we can’t always get what we want do we now Erik?” she said while sliding a hand to cup Erik's cock. ”Like I want you to fuck me senseless with that big cock of yours” said the british accent of Charles’s. ”Raven this has to stop!” Erik shouted slapping her hands away to face her. ”Oh darling, I’m not Raven.” said Charles with a smirk on his face. ””Fuck”” Erik thought when the realisation finally hit him. ””How about we try that,hm?”” the brit said inside his head while closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
